my24_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Wish (2013 TV series)
Synopsis Coming from a curse family, Chantal (May Taniyama) plans to have a different life and destiny, different from her family. She later met Jerome (Jason Bautista) a rich and handsome man and fell in love at first sight at him, but is scared to confront him, after a few days she met Kiefer (Jason Hyland) a rich man who also has a problem with his first love Cindy (Hannah Hyuga) who broke up with him because of family problems, later both of them wish in a shrine that their first love could love them too, not knowing that the wish that they wish will turn everything into a more problematic problem after Jerome and Kiefer had change bodies. Cast *May Taniyama as Chantal Soriano = A cheerful and energetic woman who plans to change her destiny and be different from her family who is scared of their family's curse. She fell in love with Jerome but doesn't have enough courage to confront him and so she later wish in a shrine that her first love would could love her too, not knowing that this wish will create trouble, making Jerome and Kiefer switch bodies because of her confusion that Jerome is her first love instead of Kiefer. *Jason Bautista as Jerome Dizon = An architect and Chantal's first love. Due to his handsome and perfect life many girls fall in love with him including Chantal. When he was about to confront Chantal since he too had fallen in love with her at first sight Chantal had already made a wish that her first love would love her, making him switch bodies with Kiefer. *Jason Hyland as Kiefer Mendoza = A handsome and rich young man and the heir to Legacy Inc. because of the wish that he and Chantal make, he switch bodies with Jerome, making his elder sister to take his place as president. *Hannah Hyuga as Cindy Dela Paz = A spoiled brat and Keifer's first love and childhood friend, due to them growing up together Kiefer grew closer to her and thus calling her his first love, but due to Kiefer's parents not liking her for him, she has to break with him and leave for London, she later return as a famous model. *Nicole Anderson as Claire Madrigal = Main antagonist of the story and Jerome's ex-girlfriend. *Benjamin Reyes as Jun Avenida = Chantal's outgoing cousin, he likes to flirt with girls though it seems that almost all the girls that he flirts into just ignores him. He is also a big fan of Cindy and thus calling Cindy his fate. Supporting Cast *Hiro Valdez as Carlo Soriano = Chantal's younger brother. *Camilla del Rosario as Leny Concepcion = Chantal's aunt and boss who is strict and materialistic. Because of her hatred towards Chantal's mother for being a disgrace into their family for marrying a rich man who came from a curse family, she is also the owner of Leny's Jewelry. *Harold Morales as Jordan Concepcion = Leny's son who likes to create trouble. *Gerald Samonte as Elmer Dizon = Father of Jerome *Daniella Paredes as Myra Dizon = Mother of Jerome *Isabelle Hidaka as Rika = Chantal's best friend *Morris Lazaro as Jony = A security guard in Leny's jewelry store. Special Participation *Eula Uytingco as Ramona Concepcion-Soriano = Chantal's mother *Benjamin Silangan as Tony Soriano = Chantal's father *Ines Gomez as Young Chantal *Kyle Sony as Young Kiefer *Hayzel Hyuga as Young Cindy *Adela Sosa as Mrs. Armada *Ivan Rojas as Mr. Armada *Manuel Monsour as Roger *Nathan Angeles as Himself *Ren Cruz as Himself